Don and Jess: Heart of Glass
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Stella's battle with HIV/AIDS begins and Jess tries to find out what's wrong. FA


Begin Transmission

Hey Lacy here. So writer's block is still around but that's ok, I'm slowly getting over it. It's like a bad cold, takes a while to get rid of it but once it's gone you have a new energy that wasn't there before. So next one is the beginning of Stella's battle with possibly having HIV/AIDS. I'm going to start at the end of the episode, with Jess trying to get out Stella's what' wrong. No she won't be able to but she's going to try. So off we go. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Dream on. It ain't happening.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess ducked with Don, Hawkes and Stella as the suspect shattered the window. Since her case was done, Jess had decided to watch the interrogation with the others. Feeling Don pull her against him, she didn't resist and let him cover her from the glass. Only after the suspect was contained did anyone stand straight again.

"Is everyone ok?" Mac asked. Don, Jess and Hawkes all confirmed they were ok. "Stella?"

Stella jolted out of her daze. "Ah yeah I'm fine."

Hawkes looked at her. "Stella, you're bleeding."

Stella felt her head and saw the blood. She quickly pulled back from Hawkes telling him not to touch her. She fled the room. Jess looked at the two men in concern.

"I'll go after her." Jess said.

Hawkes and Don nodded, letting Jess go. She saw Mac standing in the hall, looking after where Stella went. Placing a comforting hand on Mac's arm, Jess followed the female detective's path. She found Stella in the ladies room, washing the blood off her hands and face.

"Stella what's going on?" Jess asked.

Stella shook her head and continued to scrub her hands. Jess walked up to Stella and placed her hand on her shoulder. Jess was more then a little concerned when Stella flinched away from her.

"Stella talk to me." Jess said.

Stella didn't look up from the sink. "It's nothing Jess, I'm fine."

Jess pulled Stella around to face her. "It's not nothing Stella, you won't let any of us touch you. What's going on?"

Stella pushed passed Jess to wipe her hands. "Nothing is going on. I'm fine and now I'm leaving."

Jess stood in shock as Stella left the ladies room. She wasn't sure how long she stood there before Don stuck his head in.

"Jess?"

Jess looked at him and made her way out. Don was standing there with Hawkes and Mac and all three looked concerned.

"What happened?" Mac asked.

Jess shrugged, throwing her arms up. "I don't know Mac. She wouldn't tell me anything. She keeps insisting nothing is wrong."

Mac nodded. "I'll talk to her tomorrow after she's had time to calm down. You three head home. There's nothing more to be done."

Hawkes headed out of the precinct to head back to the lab and Jess and Don made their way to the locker room.

"So what happened when you went in there?" Don asked as they collected their things.

Jess sighed and leaned against her closed locker, her messenger bag over her shoulder. "She was washing, no scrubbing her hands, trying to get the blood off I guess and when I tried to put my hand on her shoulder, she flinched away from me. She wouldn't let me touch her just like Hawkes."

Don leaned against his own locker and crossed his arms. "Hopefully Mac can find out what's wrong."

Jess nodded. "Yeah hopefully." she pushed off her locker and took Don's hand. "Let's go pick up Mia and head home."

Don pulled Jess to him and kissed her before they headed out of the locker room, saying goodnight to Jarvis as they left the squad.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Danny laid in bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about how empty his bed felt without Lindsay to share it with. He had talked to her that morning and she sounded ok but he got the feeling there was something Lindsay wasn't saying. He rolled over as Louie jumped on the bed and settled his head on Lindsay's pillow. Danny smiled.

"You know you're going to have to give that back to her when she gets home right?" Danny asked.

Louie let out a whine and covered his nose with his leg. Danny laughed and stroked Louie's fur. Staring back at the ceiling, he closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess sat on the park bench and watched Don play with Mia in the grass. They had picked Mia up from Jason's but Mia had been so hyper that they had to bring her to the park to calm her down before bringing her home. Laughing as Mia tackled Don at a full run, Jess went to help him up after tossing a stick for Mia to chase.

"You ok, that looked slightly painful." Jess said.

Don sat up and rested his arms on his raised legs. "Yeah I'm fine, she's a strong girl."

Jess smiled and rested her head on Don's shoulder as Mia came back, finally looking tired.

"Well I guess we can take her home now." Jess said as Don attached Mia's leash to her collar. "I don't know what Jason gave her but if he does it again, I'll kill him."

Don laughed. "Oh she wasn't that bad. And I had fun calming her down."

Jess hugged Don's arm as they walked. "I got a call from Lindsay today."

Don looked down at her. "Yeah? How is she?"

Jess shrugged. "She sounded ok but there as something that she was hiding. I think this case is harder on her then she's admitting."

Don removed his arm from Jess' hold and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Don't worry, what she might not be telling you, she might be telling Danny. She can't keep it from all of us."

Jess smirked. "We are something aren't we?"

Don nodded, looking proud. "Yeah we are. Keeps us all in line though. And safe."

Jess nodded. "And safe is what matters."

Don stopped walking and pulled Jess against him. "Well you and safe are what matter."

Jess smiled at him before laughing. "Oh Don, you are so weird sometimes."

Don joined her laughing and they continued to the apartment.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

Well there is it. So slightly sappy stuff at the end but I balanced it out with some humor. Let me know what you think, flame policy continues to stand and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
